Typically enterprise applications or the applications that rely and work on dynamic data mostly use eXtensible Markup Language (XML) for storing and retrieving such data, as XML is a widely accepted form for data storage and retrieval. While building applications there is a need to debug the application or programs, which interact with the XML files specifically to read the data. Therefore, while debugging such programs there is always a missing link of how to debug the XML files that are encounter on the way of proceeding with the program flow. Currently, the development environment tools that provide the debugging facility don't provide an option to set the debug points in the XML files through which the program flow might take us. A missing link at this place would cause the debugging work to go mostly with assumptions which might lead to misleading results at times.
Conventional solutions to this typically incorporate the debug statements in code, i.e., the software code, that print out the values obtained after parsing the XML document. This method is quite strenuous and any changes or addition to debug statements that is included will demand re-compiling and re-running the new binaries obtained. In case of relatively large software applications this becomes increasingly tedious, gruesome and time consuming.